Who Am I?
by xolunaxo
Summary: Angel is a human-now witch who has visions and talks to snakes. She comes to find herself at Hogwarts with no knowledge of who she really is-she never has. She gains a powerful connection to Harry but what’s this weird connection to Voldemort.
1. Welcome

Who am I?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I'm a huge fan.

Angel is a human-now witch who has visions and talks to snakes. She comes to find herself at Hogwarts with no knowledge of who she really is-she never has. She gains a powerful connection to Harry but what's this weird connection to Voldemort.

**Hi everyone please read the authors note at the end of this chapter. Bye. Love yall. **

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter 1-Welcome

**Do you guys really think I'm not weird? I'm like a freak.** Angel asked the snakes as she walked to her house. She went for a walk after she saw a murder in her head. She arrived at her house a few moments later. "Hey mom, what's up?" Angel asked her adoptive mother after telling her snakes to stay outside.

"Hello Angel, we are fine, how are you?" Her mother asked. "Mom I'm fine and how's dad?" Angel asked. "He's fine, apparently were all fine. Listen I need to go run a few arons so do you mind cooking dinner for yourself?"Angel's mother asked. "Yes mom ill cook dinner." Angel said. "Ok and no snakes in the house. Love you sweetie bye."Angel's mom said as she left.

Angel decided to skip dinner that night not that she ever eats in the 1st place; she just goes on letting her mother believe that she does. Of course she let snakes into the house not that she could stop them. Well she probably could but she didn't want to. The snakes followed her around the house until she decided to go to sleep then they laid by her.

Angel dreamed that night; she wasn't really sure what it was she was dreaming though. All she knew for sure was she was dreaming visions.

**"God Severus, when are you ever going to get over her? I mean she is way out of our league. I mean its Lilly Evans." **

**"Come on James, look at her, she's pure perfection. No one in the world is good enough for her. I wish I had the courage to ask her to the ball, were hosting."**

**"Severus, just ask her or get over her. Actually do that later right now we have to get to potions class."**

**"Yes! Hurry James, you know potions and spells class is my favorite class."**

That morning Angel's mom woke her up to take her to school. She quickly got dressed in her favorite mini skirt and a matching top. On her way to school Angel kept her dream in her head mostly because she had a lot of dreams about Lilly Evans. She had a vision one day and on her way to school she had it again.

**"Wow Lilly, she's beautiful and she has your smile. What are we going to do if Voldemort is after Harry surely he'll come after her too." **

**"I'm scared, she's so small and only an hour old."**

**"We need to find a family for her, one that can take care of her and is trustworthy."**

**"I have an idea, what about Casey, she was there for me when I was dealing with becoming a witch and we promised we would always be there for each other."**

**"I don't know, it's a big risk."**

**"We have to try."**

This vision was giving Angel a migraine. She really wanted to know why she had these stupid visions or why snakes followed her, or why things happened whenever she willed them to happen. Her mom dropped her off at school and she went to go meet her best friend Lalaine. "Lalaine, hey what's up?" Angel asked. "Hey A, not much just watching everyone study for the test today." She replied. "Yeah it must be awesome to be a genius and never have to study for a test."Angel said. "Not as awesome as being able to make anything happen or having snake protectors. You're a freak and you think I'm lucky?" Lalaine asked. Angel and Lalaine talked before going to take their test. Lalaine got 100 of course and Angel got a 93. They talked more as they started to walk home. After about 10 minutes Lalaine went in the opposite direction while Angel walked home.

She got closer and closer to her house and felt an unfamiliar yet familiar presence. She had the snakes follow her in so that she could feel safe. She knew snakes would always be there for her; she felt a strong connection to them. She walked into the living room and saw her "mom" talking to a man who looked really old.

"Hey, did I miss something?" Angel asked as she came in. "Angel would you please get those snakes out of here?" Her "moms" voice was stern. Angel eyed the two people in the room before asking her snakes to leave. Her "mother" was the only one shocked to hear how Angel's voice sounded when she spoke to the snakes.

"Now will you explain what's going on?" Angel asked. "Angel this is Albus Dumbledore and he's here to talk to you." Angel's "mom" said. As Angel shook his hand she started to tremble and her eyes started to glaze over as if they were made of glass. She quickly let go of his hand then slowly closed her eyes and let the pain subside. She opened her eyes to see snakes all around her feet staring at her. *_I'm fine you guys, please wait for me outside* _The snakes slithered outside and Angel's "mom" ran to her side. "Are you ok sweetie?" ""mom" I'm perfectly fine." She told her "mother". "Albus Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Hi I'm Angel" She said.

"Hello Ms. Angel. I'm guessing you have a few questions and I'm here to answer them." Dumbledore said. Angel sat down and listened to what Dumbledore had to say. "You are a witch and a parseltongue, which is why you can talk to snakes." Angel had listed to all of this but her mind still only held one question, "Do you know who my parents are?" "You mean she," he pointed to Casey- Angel's mother, "is not your mother?" Angel's mood became melancholy when she realized he had no idea "no."

"I'm here to bring you to Hogwarts so you may learn what being a wizard is about. We need to bring all witches and wizards to Hogwarts now that he who should not be named has returned. We would like to bring everyone to safety." Dumbledore explained.

"Who's he who should not be named?"Angel asked. "There's a reason he should not be named. The point is, are you coming to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked. "Can you make my visions stop and help me figure out who my parents are?" Angel asked. "In the beginning I can make the visions more subtle but eventually you'll learn to control them and hopefully we can learn who your parents are." He said.

Angel agreed that she would go to Hogwarts in the morning and hoped she was making the right decision. She led the snakes back into her room and prepared for sleep. She fell asleep and had another vision but the only difference was this one hadn't happened yet, it was the future.

"**I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."**

"**I'm** **Angel."**

"**You look like an Angel and sound like one."**

"**Thanks."**

"**If you need anything let me know."**

"**I will thanks."**

Angel woke up that morning and packed her bags, she was ready to discover what and who she really is. She waited for professor Dumbledore to show up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hi everyone, most of yall know my other writings and I know I have a twilight one I should be updating but me and a friend were talking about Harry Potter after the TAKS test s I got a fanfic in my head and well I had to write it down to get it out, then I decided I might as well post it. 

Love all of you, as friends of course. 

**PLEASE REVIEWPWEASEPRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP AND SOME WHIP CREAM AND SPRINKLES……………………………............... SORRY GUYS JUST PLEASE REVEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Hogwarts

Who am I?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I'm a huge fan.

Angel is a human-now witch who has visions and talks to snakes. She comes to find herself at Hogwarts with no knowledge of who she really is-she never has. She gains a powerful connection to Harry but what's this weird connection to Voldemort.

**Hey everyone please reviews, im gonna cry if no one reviews. **Pwease**.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.………….**

Angel thought this through one more time as she awaited the arrival of Albus Dumbledore. She was going to go to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry to learn to control all the weird things she could do. Maybe she'd even be able to keep her visions under control. She was all packed and ready to go but she still had doubts.

"**I want to go professor; I want to feel like there's something special about me."**

"**Lilly you are very special. You are going to learn to do wonderful things."**

"**Thank you professor, I can't wait."**

Angel sat down when the vision was over. She was starting to get annoyed at the fact that she couldn't tell when the visions were coming. If she had a little warning maybe she could not want to faint afterwards; maybe she could learn to withstand them and not fall like she did when she touched professor Dumbledore.

"Good morning Angel, are you ready to go?" Dumbledore asked as he magically appeared in her living room. "Yes Professor I'm ready." Angel replied. Angel said goodbye to her "mother" and "father" then left with professor Dumbledore.

When Angel and professor Dumbledore arrived at Hogwarts he took her to professor Snape's room. "Professor Snape this is Angel, she will be a new student for the Slythern house. The sorting hat placed her in Slythern. "Dumbledore explained. " Hello I'm Professor Snape." Angel shook his hand.

"**Hi I'm Lilly."**

"**Hi I'm Snape."**

"**Do you have a first name?"**

"**I'm sorry Lilly, my name is Severus Snape."**

"**Nice to meet you."**

Angel fell as soon as the vision was over but her eyes stayed glassy. "Are you ok?" Dumbledore asked. "Hold on." She replied.

"**How could you do this to me James?"**

"**I'm sorry Snape but your right, she's a great girl and I really like her."**

"**I'll never forgive you for this James."**

Angel got up and her eyes were back to normal. "I'm really sorry, it's hard when I meet new people." She apologized. "It's ok, what did you see?" Dumbledore asked. "Just some stuff about him when he was about my age." Angel said. "Well professor Snape can take you to your room and introduce you to your roommate." He said. "Ok."Angel replied happy that Dumbledore didn't ask anymore about her visions.

Professor Dumbledore left and professor Snape walked Angel to the Slythern common room. "It's nice to meet you Ms Angel." Snape said but didn't shake her hand this time. "Thanks Severus, I mean Professor Snape. Sorry my visions tend to linger for a while." Angel apologized. "It's ok, you're the first witch I've heard of that has visions."Snape said. "Great, I'm even more of a freak than I thought I was." Angel said. "It's ok, your not a freak, maybe one of your parents had visions, who are your parents?" Snape asked. "I don't know." Angel replied looking down. "I was adopted."

Angel and Snape walked into the Slythern common room and professor Snape introduced her to her new roommate, "Angel this is Danielle your new roommate." "Hi." Angel said in her angelic voice. "Hello Angel, nice to meet you, let me show you to our room."Danielle said. Snape let Danielle take Angel to their room.

"You'll get adjusted, this place is awesome and not everyone is obnoxious. Trust me this will be great. I never had a roommate before."Danielle explained. "Me neither but I'd love to have one." Angel replied. Danielle helped Angel unpack her stuff then they headed to the grand hall. "Is it normal for all these snakes to follow you?" Danielle asked as she saw snakes slithering under her and Angel. "Yeah it is normal. I don't know why they just stick to me." Angel explained.

Danielle and Angel were talking when a blonde boy in Slythern robes came up to them. "Hey Malfoy, how are you?" Danielle asked. "Good." Malfoy said then looked at angel. "Hi, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." "I'm Angel." Angel started to remember her vision. "You look like an angel and you sound like one too." He replied. "Thanks." Angel was going to let her vision play out. "If you need anything let me know." Draco smiled. "I will thanks."Angel smiled back. "Ok Ok, Angel lets go eat, ya'll can talk later." Danielle grabbed Angel and pulled her to the table. "Hi everyone, this is Angel. Angel this is Tina, Catelyn, and Chelsea." Danielle gestured to three people at the table. "Hi people." Angel said as she and Danielle sat down. "So, Angel, what's your schedule?"Tina asked. "She has the same schedule as me." Danielle told them. "Then we are in a lot of the same classes. So, tell us about yourself." Chelsea said. "What would you like to know?"Angel asked. "Why are there snakes surrounding the table?"Catelyn asked.

"I think we better head to class." Danielle said when everyone was done eating. "She's right we'll see you guys later."Tina said and Chelsea and Catelyn followed her. Angel and Danielle went to all their classes. Out of the seven periods they went to they had 3 with Tina, Catelyn, and Chelsea and ad last period potions class with Malfoy.

"Hello Angel, Danielle, how are you?" Draco asked. "Fine Drake, hope you don't mind but I like nick names." Angel said. "It's ok." Draco smiled. "Take a seat please." Professor Snape said coming up behind the three of them. Everyone took their seats when class started and professor Snape began teaching. A few minutes later a snake slithered into class and stopped professor Snape from continuing the potion he was on. "Umm professor Snape I think the snake is trying to tell you that you forgot bat wing and you can't put parsley in a potion without batwing." A Gryffindor boy said. Professor Snape took the batwing and dropped it into the potion, "Mr. Potter, I'm a potions teacher, I'm aware of that, I was going to demonstrate what would happen if you don't add one ingredient. Now whoever's snake this is get it out of here, now." Nobody said anything but the snake left not sensing anymore danger. When professor Snape got back to teaching Danielle sent Angel a note saying-

"Hey wasn't that one of the snakes that follows you?"

"Yeah, I don't know what it was doing here."

"I do that potion would have exploded, majorly, and the snake was trying to protect you."

"I guess. Hey who was that Gryffindor boy who was just talking?"

"Oh that was Harry Potter."

"Oh, I wouldn't have said that to professor Snape."

Professor Snape was coming up to them so Angel quickly switched the note with her potions notes. "Ms. Angel would you like to share that with the class?" "My noted Professor?"Angel's voice was both dubious and angelic. Professor Snape looked at the notes then handed them back to her. She had gotten that idea from twilight, her fave book in the world by Stephenie Meyer. After professor Snape turned around Angel and Danielle did a secret handshake. At the end of the day Angel and Danielle headed back to the Slythern common room to hang out before dinner. "Hey guys, I saw what happened in professor Snape's class. MG Angel you're a genius." Tina said as she came up to Angel and Danielle with Catelyn and Chelsea behind her. "Thanks guys, I got the idea from a book."Angel said. "Awesome." Chelsea said. "Yeah but lets go eat." Catelyn suggested. Everyone started leaving then Danielle said, "Hey Angel you might want to tell them to stay here or professor Snape might recognize her." She pointed to the snakes trying to follow her. "Thanks Dani."Angel said. She told the snakes to stay there but she spoke in a human voice. Once the snakes went back to Angel and Danielle's room the 5 girls headed to dinner.

"So we never got to here about you. Like where are you from?"Catelyn asked. "I'm from Dallas Texas." Angel replied. "Tell us about your parents."Chelsea said. "I don't know my real parents."Angel whispered. "Really?" Chelsea asked. "Yeah, my parents adopted me a few days after I was born; well I guess you could say adopted. Someone put me on their doorstep and they've been my parents ever since." Angel said. "Don't you even want to know who they are?"Tina asked. "I guess, but I've gone my whole life not knowing who they are I'm use to it."Angel stammered. "I guess, but it's just not normal to feel all alone."Chelsea said.. "You know Catelyn, your being quiet, what's on mind?"Danielle asked. "Well Dani," Catelyn said using Angel's nick name for her, "were wizards, and can do almost anything, shouldn't we be able to find out who her parents are?" "She's got a point, I mean, even if we cant there's got to be a professor that can. Right?" Tina said not noticing the look that passed between Angel and Danielle. They talked the rest of dinner in a very nonchalant attitude.

After dinner everyone went to their common rooms and hung out. Angel showed the other girls the twilight book and they talked all night. When it was time to go to sleep they all went to their rooms. "Professor Snape."Angel and Danielle said as soon as they got to their room. "That's right, a teacher would knowhow I could find my parents, and professor Snape might have a potion that could help me."Angel exclaimed. "Exactly but how are you suppose to ask him? I mean he's always with a teacher or somewhere else we don't know."Danielle asked. Angel thought it over for a minute then said, "I have visions of the past the present and the future." "How do you have a vision of the present?"Danielle asked "I can tell you what just about anyone is doing right now."Angel said. "Oh, you can find where professor Snape is right now!"Danielle exclaimed. "Exactly."Angel said. She sat down on the ground in the meditation position and closed her eyes then said, "Snape."

"**We need more onion root."**

"**Hmm, maybe a little parsley too."**

"Ouch!'Angel said. She couldn't hold on to the vision. "Are you ok?" Danielle asked. "Yeah Dani, I'm fine, it's hard to stay conscious long enough to have visions. Ok he's in the classroom and alone, I'm going to go talk to him."Angel answered. "Good luck."Danielle said as Angel left with a few snakes behind her. "Professor Snape."Angel knocked on the door to the classroom. "Come in Angel."Professor Snape said. Angel entered. "What are you doing here, it's after curfew."He asked. "I'm sorry professor but I really needed to talk to you." Angel gave him her angelic pleading smile. "I see it was your snake in class today." He pointed to the snakes behind her including the one that was in class today. Angel turned around and saw them behind her. "I'm sorry professor, I told them not to follow me but they didn't listen. She apologized. "What did you need, ms angel?" Snape asked. "Well I'm learning a lot about wizards, especially potions. Could you give me a potion that could tell me who my parents are?"She asked. "That potion doesn't exist, now go to sleep." Professor Snape tried to walk by her but she grabbed his arm.

"**Albus,she's going to ask."**

"**Then tell her one doesn't exist."**

"**But aren't you curious?"**

"**Yes, but maybe they don't want her to know."**

"**She has a right to know."**

"**Severus that's enough, don't give her the potion."**

Angel sat down and breathed when the vision was over."? Professor Snap, give me the potion, I know there is one."She said. "I'm sorry Angel; I can't give it to you."Snape said walking out of the room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hey everyone this chapter is a little long but I don't think yall care. Please review and tell me what you think. If you have any questions you can put it on a review or email me. Keep looking for the next chapter.**

**BTW I wrote tis chapter half during school and half during the middle of last night. **


	3. Meetings

Who am I?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I'm a huge fan.

Angel is a human-now witch who has visions and talks to snakes. She comes to find herself at Hogwarts with no knowledge of who she really is-she never has. She gains a powerful connection to Harry but what's this weird connection to Voldemort.

Chapter 3- Meetings

Angel woke up early that morning and went to go get some breakfast. She went into the dining hall and there were rarely any people in there at all. She went to find someone she knew and sat down. She looked all around the dining hall. She noticed Harry Potter sitting with two of his friends and she felt a weird connection. She brushed it aside deciding she was imagining things.

"Hey Angel, how are you."Malfoy came up to her. "Hey Drake, I'm fine what about you.""Good. So where are your friends?"He asked. "Were right here."Danielle said as her and Chelsea and Tina came up behind her. "Oh,Hi."Malfoy said to them. "Hmm, being kind of nice lately-"Chelsea was interrupted by Tina and Danielle. "Umm Chelsea can we talk to you like over there."They pushed her aside.

"**Ok Chelsea, understand this, Malfoy likes Angel, of course he's going to be nice around her."**

"**Sorry."**

"**Shush, I'm trying to hear what they're saying." **

"So umm I was wondering…."Malfoy started."Yeah."Angel urged. "Well, will you be my girlfriend?"He asked. "With what everyone says about you. right now I gotta get to class."Angel turned around and walked off to class with Danielle right behind her. "So what happened?"Danielle asked. "What Dani, you couldn't here……oh right Chelsea and Tina were talking too much." "Sorry Angel we didn't mean to spy but come on."Danielle defended.

They went to all their classes then had to go to professor Snape's class. "Try not to kill him."Danielle said. "Why would I kill him I mean all he's doing is pretending like there isn't a potion then lying to me when I know there is." "Hey lets go see your boyfriend."Danielle suggested. Angel thought about it and something told her she needed to go somewhere else. "Actually I think I'm going to skip there's something I need to do."Angel said goodbye while Danielle went to professor Snape's class.

Angel followed the impulse that she felt. She found herself at the door of a random room. She went inside and found Harry Potter sitting staring at a mirror. "Hi."Angel walked in and closed the door. "Hi." Harry replied though he sounded like he'd been crying. "What are you doing?"Angel asked. "Nothing, none of your business. Leave me alone." Harry got up and tried to run after her but she grabbed his arm. People really need to learn not to have exposed skin around her.

"**Mom, Dad, I miss you."**

"What happened to your parents?" Angel asked when she let him go. "They died when I was young, end of story."He closed. "I never knew my parents, I don't even know there names."Angel got sad. "Sorry, I gotta go."Harry said. "Wait do you know what your parents look like?" Angel asked. "Why would you care?"Harry was curious. "Sorry, but I don't know my parents I'm curious if you do."Angel explained. "I can show you a picture." Harry stated. He ran out of the room with Angel right behind him. They reached a hallway full of photos and trophies. He pushed her so that she was i9n front of a picture. "Lilly?" Angel questioned. "You know her?"Harry asked. "Not really, I've just seen her in some of my visions."Angel looked at the picture smiling. "And you don't know who your parents are?" Harry asked. "No."Angel said sorrowful. "Is there anyway you could find out?"Harry was curious. "Harry, do you know what makes me different from everyone else. I see things. I'm not going to say I see dead people. I see the future or the past or even the present for that matter. I went to ask professor Snape if there was a potion that could tell me who my parents are but then I had a vision and professor Dumbledore won't let him tell me about the potion. So I guess I'm out of luck." Angel said. "Not if we can get it without professor Snape's help." Harry smiled deviously.

Harry told Angel he had to get back to sleep but to meet him in the dining hall early the next morning. "Ill be there."Angel replied. "Cool. Bye."Harry said and headed back to his dorm. "Later."Angel said as she went back to her dorm. She got back into bed and fell asleep having only visions she already had before.

Angel woke up not feeling sleepy even though she had a nighttime walk. She got dressed and walked to the dinning hall. She walked in and saw Harry at the Gryffindor table with a guy and a girl. She walked over to them."Hey Harry." "What do you want?"The boy asked in his weird accent. "Hey Angel. This is Hermione and this is Ron." He gestured to everyone. "Hey."Angel replied. "Harry, why is a little Slytheryn girl talking to us?"Ron asked. "Umm……Harry, I think I'm just gonna go. Besides haven't known my whole life, why start now."Angel tried to walk off. "Wait Angel. You don't have to leave, they'll be nice, I promise. Besides everyone deserves the right to know who they are." Harry said. "Thanks but I really do need to go, I'm supposed to meet my boyfriend."Angel walked off.

Angel went to meet Malfoy and Dani in the Slytheryn common room. "Hey guys."Angel walked over to them when she came in. Malfoy made a seat for her. "Hey."He said putting his arm around her. "Where were you? You told us to meet you here." Dani asked. "Sorry, I needed some air." Angel lied. "Ok. We better head to class or we'll be late."Danielle said. All three of them headed off to class. The day went by and Angel was starting to get use to things. Malfoy was already in professor Snape's class when Angel and Danielle walked in. "Hey." Both Harry and Malfoy came up to them. "Hey Guys." Angel said dubious to the fact that Harry and Malfoy hate each other. "Ok so what movies do you want to watch tonight?"Angel asked Danielle as they sat down. "Umm….Angel can I talk to you outside for a minute."Harry asked. "Sure."Angel said but became wary when she saw the look on Danielle's face. "What's up?" Angel asked when they were outside. "I'm sorry about what they said this morning, they don't really like Slytheryn." "It's ok. I guess." Angel replied. "No it's not, that's not the point. Listen….." Harry got cut off when professor Snape came up to them. "Mr. Potter I think you both should be in class." "Whatev professor." Angel gave him attitude and walked back into the class. "Wow your just going to let her talk to you like that?"Harry gave professor Snape attitude. "Get in class Mr. Potter." Harry walked into class and took his seat and professor Snape began teaching. Danielle passes Angel a note:

"What did Harry Potter want?"

"Nothing really."

"Ok, so I was thinking how about we watch Friday the 13th tonight."

"Sounds awesome."

"Ok what kind of popcorn?"

"Ok its between kettle corn or movie theater butter."

"Kettle corn, its sweet."

"Can I have that, Ms. Linn?" Professor Snape asked Danielle as he approached us. "No we kind of need it." Angel said taking the note from Danielle's hand and putting it in her binder. "Then tell us what it's about since it seems to be more important." Professor Snape said sarcastically.. "It is actually, me and her were trying to discuss what movie to watch tonight with Chelse and Tina for our girls night."Angel replied. "Well you can forget about that cause you have detention tonight and see me after class." He started to walk away. "Sorry professor but my plans are a little more important." Angel said then the bell rang. She started to walk out but professor Snape called her back. She grabbed Danielle's hand then turned to face professor Snape. "You may go Ms. Linn." He told Danielle. "or she may stay." Angel said. "Well your going to be here a while, don't want her to suffer along with you." Professor Snape threatened. "Really cause what's going to happen is I'm going to go see my boyfriend, then some other friends then were going to go watch a movie and Hey ill see you in class tomorrow." Angel said then walked out of the room.

"Wow mean enough, you know he'll tell professor Dumbledore."Danielle said. "I don't care, how could they lie to me. It's wrong to keep this from me."Angel ranted. "I know, come on its dinner time and your boyfriends waiting on you." They headed into the dining hall and Harry stopped them. "Can I talk to her alone for a minute?"Harry pointed to Angel. "Hey Harry, what's up?" "Well first of all that was funny, what you said to professor Snape was awesome." "Thanks I needed to blow off steam." "Is it the thing about your parents?" Harry asked. "Yeah." Angel sighed. "Why don't you skip professor Snape's class tomorrow so you me Hermione, and Ron can go do some research in the library about that. Trust me Hermione's really smart." Harry suggested. "Ok I'll meet you outside Professor McGonagall's room tomorrow."Angel said then went to meet her boyfriend and her friends.

(*)

"So not funny." Angel said as she threw popcorn at Dani. "Hey Chelsea started it."Dani replied. "Come on you guys, let's get some sleep."Tina suggested. "She's right we have classes tomorrow." Angel said. "Do we really have to sleep with all these snakes around?" Chelsea asked. "Oh don't worry they're harmless." Danielle said. "are you sure?"Tina asked. "Yeah unless you piss Angel off." Danielle joked. "Trust me you wont even know they're there."Angel said. Everyone said goodnight then went to sleep.

Hey everyone hope you enjoyed the story. Tell me your opinions on the whole be mean to professor Snape probably wont stay that way though.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Family

Who am I?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I'm a huge fan.

Angel is a human-now witch who has visions and talks to snakes. She comes to find herself at Hogwarts with no knowledge of who she really is-she never has. She gains a powerful connection to Harry but what's this weird connection to Voldemort.

Chapter 4- Family's

Angel was sleeping comfortably but was awoken by a strange feeling. She felt a string pulling her so she got up and followed the feeling. She was aware of the snakes following her but didn't care. She turned the corner and found Harry sitting on a rock. "Couldn't sleep either?"Angel asked. "No, what about you?"Harry asked. Angel shrugged and went to sit next to him. "How was your girls' night?" Harry asked. "It was cool. I'm glad I'm starting to fit in."Angel said. "Yeah and you've got a boyfriend."Harry's voice was sarcastic. "Yeah, I heard you and Drake don't get along very well."Angel clarified. "Yeah, we hate each other."Harry clarified. "Great!" Angel was being sarcastic. "You do know I'm not breaking up with him."Angel clarified. "You can date him but I'll be there for you if you need me."Harry said. "Also I need to turn in a paper tomorrow so lets go to professor Snape's class and just skip the day after tomorrow."Harry asked. "Sure, we'll do to class tomorrow then the next day we wont."Angel agreed.

Angel and Harry talked a little about each other before heading back to their rooms. The next morning all the girls woke up and prepared to go to their classes. They went through the day then got to the door to professor Snape's class. "Hey Angel."Harry came up to her who had Malfoy on her arm. "Potter."Malfoy answered for Angel. Both Harry and Malfoy started fighting. "Hey."Angel screamed. They both froze and looked at her. "Listen Drake is my boyfriend and Harry's my friend so if you both don't stop fighting you'll, both loose me. I don't care if you fight but I wont let you fight around me."Angel lectured. "Deal."they agreed and walked inside the classroom. When the bell rang Professor Snape walked in and started teaching. The class went by and Professor Snape never said a thing to Angel. The class ended and everyone left.

(*)

"Ok Danielle, so remember you have no idea where we are. K."Angel said. "K, see you guys later. See you back in our room."Danielle said heading to professor Snape's class the next day. "OK lets go." Harry led Angel to the library where Ron and Hermione were waiting. "Were sorry about being mean to you the other day."Hermione said. "It's ok, I'm Angel." Angel replied. "I'm Hermione and this is Ron."She gestured. "Yeah hey."Ron said. "Hermione, do you know about the potion that can tell you who your parents are?" HH Harry asked. "Yeah its suppose to show you a picture in your head….wait why do you want to know?"She asked. "I want to know who my parents are."Angel stated. "and I don't know how to get my hands on the potion."

"Did you ask Professor Snape, he is the potions teacher."Ron said. "Umm….that's kinds of the reason were doing this."Harry pointed out. "Professor Snape said there isn't a potion but I had a vision and professor Dumbledore won't let him tell me there is one, even though professor Snape thinks I have the right to know." Angel explained. "Well the potion says it takes 24 hours to cool so we better get started."Hermione said.

(*)

"Hey Danielle, where's my girlfriend?"Malfoy asked Danielle. Danielle just got to the class after leaving Angel with Harry. "She decided to skip."Danielle joked. The class started and Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore walked inside. "I need to speak to Angel."Professor Dumbledore said. "Oh crap."Danielle said. "Ms Linn, where is Ms. Angel?" Professor Snape asked. "She's uhh, she….." Danielle stammered. "She's sick."Tina covered. "Yeah, she's sick. She's in our room, and you shouldn't bother her, she's feeling really bad."Danielle said. Professor Dumbledore left the room and Professor Snape continued.

(*)

"Come on, we better go, it's dinner time."Harry said and they all headed to the dining hall. "Hey Angel," Danielle said coming up behind them. "Ms. Angel, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you." Professor Snape said giving her an eerie look. Angel started to walk to Professor Dumbledore's office. "Wait Angel," Danielle said, "I don't need a vision to see what's going to happen." "It'll be fine." Angel said then went to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Professor," Angel said as she walked into the room. "Angel," Professor Dumbledore welcomed. "I've been meaning to talk to you about how you spoke to Professor Snape." He started. "You shall apologize to him and you shall make up the detention." "Professor, I'm not apologizing and I'm not doing the detention. I'll stop with the attitude though." Angel spoke. "You have no right not to apologize to Professor Snape." Dumbledore said. "And you have no right to keep the potion from me." Angel said in a loud voice. "I don't know what your talking about."Dumbledore said as he turned to walk to his desk. Angel got up to follow him ,"I have every right to know who my parents are." Angel was yelling now. "hmm mmm." Professor McGonagall walked in. Angel turned around and stomped out of the room.

Angel woke up in the middle of the night that night and went for a walk. She went to the same spot she went to meet Harry before. It was no surprise that he was there. "Hey." "Hey Angel, what's up?" Harry asked. "I had to talk to Professor Dumbledore."Angel said sitting next to him. "Was it about what you said to Professor Snape in class a few days ago?"Harry asked. "How'd you guess?" Angel asked. "Everyone guessed." Harry laughed. "Everyone needs to mind their own business."Angel said. "Don't be that way, you know its only cause everyone loved the show."Harry joked. "Funny Harry, Funny."Angel smiled. "Lets get back to sleep; you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow. You get to figure out who you are." Harry said.

(*)

"There you are."Harry said to Hermione when she finally entered the girls bathroom. "Sorry but I left a book in the library."She replied. "So how does it work?"Angel asked. "Well you drink it," Hermione started. "Then you'll fall asleep and supposedly you'll dream who your parents are." "Ok, well here goes."Hermione handed Angel the potion. Angel drank some of the potion then fell asleep. Harry gently layed her head on the floor. Angel saw a girl she'd seen a million times before. She recognized the same eyes she see's when she looks in the mirror without her contacts. She saw lily talking on the phone with professor Snape. Angel woke up shocked. "What'd you see?" Hermione asked. "Not much, im gonna go."Angel said. She left them sitting there cleaning up and she headed to professor Snapes room.

"Professor Snape," Angel said knocking on his door."Angel, got any new smart remarks."Professor Snape asked. "Actually I have a question."Angel replied. "What." "What do you know about Lilly Evans." Angel asked. Professor Snape looked at her. "I don't know that much about her." "You were her best friend and you were in love with her." "I don't know what your talking about now get out." Snape ordered. "Whatever."Angel left. Angel had dinner with her friends and her boyfriend. She went to sleep that night still shocked.

"**What's your name?"**

"**Im Angel, you?"**

"**Im Sarah."**

"**Cool."**

"**So whats your favorite snack item."**

"**I don't know."**

"**Mines a vanilla milkshake poptart."**

"**I guess mines a garlic pretzel."**

"**Cool, hi pretzel."**

"**Hi poptart."**

"**Come on lets go play outside."**

Angel woke up and looked at the clock; it was two o clock in the morning. She got up to go for a walk. She found harry sitting on a big walk near the Gryffindor common room. "Hey Harry." "Angel, hey, couldn't sleep either." "Harry what you do know about Lilly." "My mom Lilly."He asked. "Yeah." "I don't know that much. She died when I was a baby. Why do you want to know?" Harry asked. "Because, shes my mom. I always wondered why I had so many visions of her." Angel replied. "Then that would mean you're my sister."Harry said. "Harry are those your real eyes?"Angel asked. "Ofcourse. Why would you ask that?" Harry said. "I wear contacts. My eyes look exactly like yours and Lillys." "So you're my sister." Harry clarified. "I guess so."Angel replied. "We leave to go to Sirius's house tomorrow, you should come with us."Harry suggested. "Who's Sirius, and who all is going." Angel asked. "Sirius is my godfather and Hermione and the weasleys will be there, unless you have somewhere else to go." Harry asked. "No, I can come." Angel said. She wasn't sure she wanted to go home after the dream she just had. "Cool then ill come and get you in the morning. Goodnight Angel." Harry said as they went back to their rooms.

Harry walked to Angels room to get her so they could leave. "Come in" said Danielle. "Hey." "Hey Harry, good thing your taking her so she doesn't get all lonely, since Malfoy has to go home for the holidays." Danielle said. "Don't worry Danielle ill take care of her."Harry assured. "k later guys." Danielle left. "You ready sis."Harry asked. "Yup, lets go."Angel said.

A few hours later Angel, Harry, Hermione, and the weasleys arrived at the Black manor. "Harry." Harry ran to hug Sirius. Kreaher started unloading all the bags and taking them to the rooms. Angel went to where Harry and Sirius were while Hermione and the weasleys went to start cooking. "Sirius this is Angel, my sister."Harry introduced. "What."Sirius said. "Ok I know it sounds crazy," Angel started. "No, but your suppose to be dead." Sirius said. "What." Harry and Angel said in unison. "Lilly said you were dead." "You knew about me."Angel asked. "Yeah you were born early cause lily was too stressed out." "So are you Angels godfather too?"Harry asked. "I was before you died."Sirius replied. "I'm not dead though."Angel said. "Hey, are you guys coming in, 's done with dinner." Hermione came outside. "Coming," Sirius said and led Angel and Harry inside. Everyone ate dinner then went to their rooms. Angel went downstairs to the family room in the middle of the night. She saw a bunch of pictures and names on the wall. "This is the black family tree." Sirius came up to her. "Looks intresting." Angel said. "Yeah, is something on your mind?"Sirius asked. "No I just had a bad dream."Angel replied. "What was it about?"he asked. Angel thought back to the dream she had of her and sarah a.k.a. poptart. "nothing." She replied. "You can talk to me, you know." Sirius said. Angel looked at him and realized she actually trusted him. "Its about a friend." She started. "What happened?"He asked. "She's gone."Angel let a tear escape from her eye. "Did she die?" he asked. "No one knows."she replied again. "Im confused."he said. Angel sat down and told him the whole story, "Her name was Sarah but we had nicknames, hers was poptart and mine was pretzel. We'd been best friends forever. Later I found out that her father sexually abused her when her mom went out of town. We told each other everything. Then one day we got in a fight when we were in the woods. She started running away from me and after a minute I started following her. For a little while I thought I lost her but then I heard her screaming my name. she kept yelling let me go and help and" she paused "my name. I followed her voice and when I got to it I found the lace black ribbon she always wore on the ground. I tried yelling for her but she never gave me a reply. After me looking in the woods for hours the cops found me. Apparently my mom or I guess my adoptive mom had called the cops when I didn't come home. No one ever found sarah and no one knows what happened to her, after 3 months the police gave up cause there was no other incidents like it. I don't think she's dead but I cant find her. Every night I have nightmares. Its my fault, if I hadn't got mad at her she never would have ran off and I would have known if something was going to happen. I got use to seeing if bad things were going to happen to me. I thought I would see if something happened to her and normally I could but that night everthing was blank."she stopped. "You couldn't have done anything and you said it yourself, she might not be dead."he tried to comfort her. "Yeah I guess, im going back to sleep." Angel got up and went back to her room. For a little while she just sat there and cried before falling asleep.

The next few days they were back at Hogwarts but Angel kept getting the feeling that something bad was about to happen. She was in the room of requirement with Harry and a bunch of his friends. She kept telling Harry that Draco and Delores Umbridge were trying to get in here but he thought it was impossible. In the end she got in and they were punished. The next day Harry had a feeling that Sirius was in trouble so they went to the ministry of magic to where Harry saw Sirius was. Angel walked right next to her brother while ron, Hermione, luna, nevel, jinny, walked behind them. They got to the spot where Sirius was suppose to be but he wasn't there. Something told Angel that he wouldn't be there. When she looked back at Harry he was picking up a small glass ball and listening to it.

"You've come" said luscious as he approached them. The had a conversation where luscious wanted harry to give him the glass ball which happened to be a prophecy. Everyone used the spells that Harry had taught them and they ran. When everyone ended up in the room some wizards from order of the phonix showed up to help them. While they were fighting Bellatrix killed Sirius. Harry started screaming but Angel just stood there frozen. Besides Harry Sirius was the only one she felt good around. Harry ran after Bellatrix and after a moment Angel ran after harry. Professor Lupin tried to stop her but she evaded him and ran. When she got there she found Harry laying on the floor and professor Dumbledore looming over him. She ran to his side already knowing whats going on.

"Harry, Harry its me, Harry look at me."She tried to reason with him. "Angel" she heard him whisper. "Harry, fight him, u cant leave me, I need you." She said. "Angel" he whispered again. Harry was fighting Voldemort on the inside and Angel touched his hand. Two things happened, Angels eyes glassed over and she fainted but Harry made Voldemort get out of him. Harry layed there for a minute while everyone stared.

(*)

"**Lillian your gonna have to tell her someday."**

"**Its lilly and no I wont."**

"**LILLIAN, you cant keep who her father is from her."**

"**As far as shes gonna know James is her father."**

"**No hes not. Her father is Voldemort and one day shes gonna find out."**

"**Don't say that name."**

"**Fine her father is tom riddle either way you cant hide this from Angel."**

Angel woke up straight away after seeing that. Now she was freaked. It had to be impossible for voldemort to be her father. She looked up and saw Harry looking at her. "Are you ok?" Harry hugged her. "Harry listen…" she started. "I thought something was wrong when you didn't wake up immediately." "Harry.." "You've been asleep for two days." "HARRY!" he looked straight at her. "Harry" she said in a lower voice. "Harry Voldemorts my father!

**A.N hey peoples hows a goin. Ok this one was a little long but hey who cares.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
